


Sa Ngalan ng Pag-Ibig - Leviathan x Nic (Self-Insert Fic)

by panicking__breadstick



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Insert Weekend, Self-Insert, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking__breadstick/pseuds/panicking__breadstick
Summary: Inspired by the song Sa Ngalan ng Pag-ibig by December AvenueNic and Levi have been good friends for a long time. On Christmas eve, they decide to watch some anime on Devilflix before the power gets cut in the middle of a thunderstorm. Levi does what he can to call Nic down, knowing that they're scared of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 7





	Sa Ngalan ng Pag-Ibig - Leviathan x Nic (Self-Insert Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night for Christmas and I figured I’d publish it now because I had to celebrate Christmas with my family. I had this idea in my head for a while now. I wrote this in one sitting last night and I’m only publishing it now. I hope you guys like it. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

“Hey! Hurry up!”

“I’m trying.”

“Just kill them!”

“THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY! I MIGHT KILL YOU BY ACCIDENT!”

Levi starts freaking out as we played Among Us. I was just hanging out in his room as we played. We played this game multiple times and for the first time in a long time, we both were the imposter. “Alright, and...boom!” I kill off the little blue character on my screen. The word Victory flashed on the screen. “YES! HAHA, WE WON! For a first time being imposters together, that wasn’t bad,” Levi says taking his headphones and looks over at me. I laying in his bathtub-turned-bed as he played on his PC. “Yeah, I’m kinda shocked none of them sussed us,” I say, sitting up.

“Anyway, wanna go one more round?”

“Levi, you said that last time. That was our 15th game. Wanna watch some anime instead?” I suggest. He thinks of it for a bit before standing up from his PC. “I’ll go set up Devilflix, what do you want to watch?” he says as walks over to his TV.

“I’m fine with-”

*play Hand in Hand by Hatsune Miku*

My phone cuts my words short by ringing. I checked my phone and to my surprise, it was Indie. She told me earlier that she was on a special Christmas date with Luci. I answer the call.

“Hey, Indie.”

“Hey, Nic. Luci went to take a poo, so I figured to check in on you. How are you and Levi?”

“About to watch some Devilflix actually.”

“Oooh~ Is this Devilflix and chi-”

“Fuck no! Anyway, why did you call?”

“Nothing. Just wanna check on you.”

“Cool, I’m doing fine.”

“So...does he know?”

“Know what?”

“You know what.”

Her tone changed from playful to serious. I knew that at this point, playing coy will be useless. I look over at him, signing into Devilflix and browsing the different animes. I let out a sigh “No...he doesn’t,” I confess. “Tch, when are you gonna tell him?” she asks; I could already tell by the tone of her voice that she was crossing her arms in disappointment. “Soon...next year…never…” Levi and I already have a great friendship, the last thing I want was to ruin it. He has shown little to no interest in getting into a relationship and I don’t want to make things awkward for both of us by confessing that I have a crush on him. “Hey, Nic, they just added Ouran High School Host Club to Devilflix, wanna watch that?” he asks. “Uh, yeah, sure!” I say in a rush, without giving it much thought. “Cool, I’ll go dim the lights a bit so it’s easier to watch,” he says as he begins to adjust the lights.

“Well, I gotta get back to my date and you should too.”

“Indie, it’s not a date. It’s just a hangout.”

“A _romantic_ hangout.”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just teasing. Anyway, you guys have fun! Bye!”

“You too! Bye!”

Indie ends the call. I let out a sigh as I felt a tightness in my chest. _‘She’s right you know, you’re gonna have to confess at one point. Next thing you know, he finds a succubus who he ends up having romantic feelings for, and in 20 years he’s married with 2 kids and you’re stuck on Earth re-reading BL webtoons in your crusty apartment- okay, too much, you’re overthinking again,’_ I slap myself in the face to stop myself from overthinking. I stand up from the tub and walk over to Levi. He laid down a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor for us to sit on. He was already sitting down, so I sat down next to him. “So, we’re watching the whole thing? It’s only 26 episodes,” he asks looking over at me. “Yeah,” I nod and smile at him, as he smiles back. Gah! He’s so cute.

* * *

“Gah! Shit!” I jumped at the sound of thunder coming from outside. The sound of rain hitting the windows from outside was so loud, it was kinda nerve-racking.

“Nic…”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Nope, with that storm outside, I’m anything but okay-”

“Is that why you’re suddenly so close to me?”

“What are you talking about- oh…” I turn to face him only to be so close to him. So close, our noses were already touching. I felt my cheeks up to my ears just burn- no, I felt my whole face just catch fire. My face was so warm, my glasses began to fog up. I pull away and take my glasses off to wipe them. “S-Sorry about that,” I put my glasses back on, “I just don’t like thunder,” I giggle sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. _‘Dammit, you made things awkward,’_ the silence between the two of us was just unbearable. I couldn’t even focus on the episode we were on. We were already on episode 16, after 10 more episodes, we’re done with the series. I look over at Levi who, surprisingly, was on his phone. _‘That’s weird, why is he on his phone in the middle of an anime. Maybe it’s important,’_ I turn my attention from him, back to the TV. I watch as Hikaru wraps Haruhi in the altar cloth before putting his headphones on her. I look over at Levi again, still on his phone. I didn’t want to bother him so I said nothing.

_‘Great job, Nic, you made things awkward. Way to fucking go-’_

*BOOM!*

Right as the thunder boomed, all the lights went out. Out of instinct, I covered my ears and curled up into a ball. “Crap! Power went out!” Levi said, turning the flashlight mode on his phone on for some light. I felt my eyes begin to tear up and my chest begins to tighten. “Nic! Are you okay?! You’re crying,” Levi puts his phone aside and places his hands on my shoulders. “Fuck thunderstorms…” I say, wiping my eyes. This is exactly the last thing I want for Christmas, a fucking thunderstorm. Levi stands up and walks away for a bit. “Levi?” I look around for him. My vision was blurry from the crying. I suddenly felt a pair of headphones just suddenly get placed on me. “Levi- Woah!” I felt a warm, fluffy blanket just suddenly wrap around me. _‘So warm…’_ I smiled and snuggled into the warm blanket. I smiled at the calming warm feeling. “H-Hey, Nic…” I turn to look at him but he just looks away. I could see his ears just burning red. “Yeah?” I ask.

“Can I um...just put my arm around you?”

I felt my face just warm up. “Uh...sure…? If you want to tho-” in one smooth motion, he wraps one arm around my shoulder and pulls me to his side. I felt my breathing began to even out. Levi then plugs in the headphones into his phone and begins to play some music.

 _Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan_ _  
_ _Hanggang ang puso’y wala nang nararamdaman_ _  
_ _Kahit matapos ang magpakailan pa man_ _  
_ _Ako’y maghihintay_ _  
_ _Sa ngalan ng pag-ibig_

(Rough translation:  
Until the end of forever  
Until my heart can’t feel anything  
Even if forever comes to an end  
I will wait  
In the name of love)

“This song…” I mutter. I knew this song. This was the song I showed to him. It was from the human world, more specifically, from the Philippines, where I’m from. “Nic...I want to tell you something…” Levi trails off. I adjust the volume of the headphones so that I can hear him better.

“Yeah, you wanted to say somethi-mmh!”

I felt a pair of soft lips just suddenly crash upon mine. My eyes widen at the sudden action before fluttering shut as I slowly kiss him back. His hand cups my face and pulls me closer to him. We both pull away from the kiss. We stare into each other's eyes for a bit as we both catch our breaths.

“Wow...um...hi…?”

“Uh...hey….”

We were both too speechless to say anything. “S-So...what does this mean?” he asks me. What does this mean? He kissed me, I kissed him back. What now? I figured since I managed to kiss him back, I should have enough courage to finally tell him.

“Levi….”

“Nic?”

“I...I love you.”

I watched his reaction; his eyes widened and his entire face glowed red. “Nic, are you serious?” he asks. I knew I was serious, I was dead serious. “Yeah. I do love you. For quite sometime now actually...” I take the headphones off, so I can hear him better. He looks away from me for a bit before turning back to me. “Nic, look at the playlist,” he says, handing his D.D.D to me. “Um, okay,” I took the gadget from his hand and opened the playlist. My eyes widen at all the song choices.

_‘These are all from the human world,’_

“I made that for you.”

I look at him, “For me?” I asked him. He nods in response.

“Yeah, I was making it because I forgot to buy you something for Christmas. I was worried you were gonna think that I forgot. I know, not a good move, huh? I always have anime and videogames on my mind, to the point, I would forget about the holidays. I’m such a disgusting otak-mmh!”

He was rambling so much and shitting on himself, so I placed my lips upon his to shut him up. I quickly pull away.

“Hey, if you forgot about buying me something, it’s fine. Simply playing video games and watching anime with you means a lot to me. Do you have any idea how much I love spending time with you? You’re the only otaku in the house, other than Indie. When I’m with you, I feel like I can be myself without much judgment. That’s…that’s why I love you so much….”

I confess; his mouth was ajar, his eyes were widened, his face was all red. “Nic…” he says, placing his hand in mine.

“Yeah?”

“I–”

He was cut off when suddenly the lights turned back on. “The power’s back,” I mutter, “Yeah, anyway, Nic?” Levi turns back to me.

“Yes?”

“I lo–”

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!”

He was cut off once more when I saw Indie and Lucifer, drenched in water. “I see the rain got to you two,” I say.

“See, Indie, they’re fine.”

“Yeah, I see that, Luci. I kinda panicked I guess.”

Indie then leaves and closes the door. “Sorry about that, you were saying-mmh!!!” once again, Levi boldly presses his lips on mine. The kiss was kinda too deep to the point I lost my balance and ended up falling on my back, with him falling on top of me. “OMG! Nic! Sorry! I didn’t mean to! ISTG I didn’t mean to!” Levi was a flustered mess.

“Um…”

“So…”

Levi and I stayed in that position for a couple of seconds. “So, you wanted to tell me something?” I asked. “Ah, right! Um...Nic,” he stands up as I follow him. “Yes, Levi?” I ask him.

“I...I love you too.”

I felt my heart just stop beating. I couldn’t help but smile. “Wow...really? Uh- damn- I’m at a loss for words…” I say, giggling like a 13-year-old girl. “Oh, Nic, BTW,” he says “Yeah?”

“M-Merry...Merry Christmas…”

I smiled at how flustered he still was. I give him a small peck on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
